


Достаточно, чтобы выжить

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Gen, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ричард любит Джимми и верит, что это взаимно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достаточно, чтобы выжить

Ричард открыл дверь и увидел на пороге Джимми.  
— Проходи. — Он сделал шаг в сторону, впуская Джимми в квартиру.  
Ричард вернулся домой каких-то полчаса назад и совсем не ждал гостей. Он думал, что позже сам съездит к Джимми, соберётся с духом и обязательно съездит — не сегодня, так завтра с утра. Ему всё ещё было чертовски стыдно за свою сегодняшнюю выходку: вот он, герой войны, чуть не наложил на себя руки в богом забытом лесу в пятидесяти километрах от Атлантик-сити. Теперь Ричард хотел забыть всё, как страшный сон, вот только не получалось. Он смотрел на Джимми и чувствовал себя полнейшим дерьмом. Чувствовал вину.  
— Где ты был весь день?  
— Мне... нужно было пройтись.  
— А мне нужно было пойти с тобой. — Джимми достал сигарету из портсигара и клацнул зажигалкой.  
— Но мы же оба вернулись, верно? — Ричард проследил, куда смотрит Джимми, — на винтовку, сиротливо стоявшую у стены — и сунул дрожащие руки в карманы.  
Ричард поклялся: он ни за что на свете не расскажет Джимми о сегодняшнем злоключении. Хотя это было и не нужно: проницательности Дармоди позавидовал бы сам дьявол. Наверное, Джимми перестанет быть Джимми ровно в тот момент, когда не сможет угадать, что творится у Ричарда в голове.  
— Верно. — Джимми взял со стола грязную керамическую соусницу, повертел в пальцах, а затем затушил в ней окурок.  
В эти минуты он показался Ричарду чертовски усталым, и это не игра света — это глубокие тени, залегшие под глазами, ссутуленные плечи. Ричард нахмурился, заметив ссадину на виске, — его не было рядом всего один день, а Джимми уже успел во что-то вляпаться. Ричард закусил губу и зябко поёжился.  
— Есть работа, — после продолжительного молчания сказал Джимми и потёр переносицу. Он подошёл к Ричарду почти вплотную, а затем тихо добавил: — Но сначала ты мне объяснишь, какого хрена с тобой происходит.  
Джимми положил руку Ричарду на затылок и осторожно, почти ласково сжал пальцами пряди. Ричард прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этими прикосновениями. Накануне Анжела спросила, любил ли он когда-либо кого-нибудь. Ричард не был уверен, что любовь — правильное слово. Для него всегда было жизненно важно чувствовать свою значимость, он хотел, чтобы ему позволяли проявлять заботу, хотел защищать — вот что в его понимании звалось любовью. И когда он разуверился в том, что Джимми нуждается в его опеке, едва не вышиб себе мозги из винтовки, как последний трус.  
— Ты стал бы сражаться за меня? — подал голос Ричард, когда напряженное молчание слишком затянулось.  
— Разумеется, — кивнул Джимми. — Я бы дрался до последнего патрона. — Он погладил Ричарда по здоровой щеке. — Никогда в этом не сомневайся.  
— Хорошо. — Ричард сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком и улыбнулся.  
Любил ли он когда-либо кого-нибудь? Несомненно. Было ли это чувство взаимным? Он не мог не верить словам Джимми, а кроме этих слов ему больше ничего не нужно было.  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы выжить.  
— Значит, поехали работать.


End file.
